This invention relates generally to scrapers and more particularly to hand held and controlled scrapers, especially adapted to heavy duty use.
Lightweight hand held scrapers have been built, but are unsatisfactory due to inability to provide sufficient momentum and force application to work. Motor powered scrapers are well known, but they are less versatile since they cannot readily apply scraping force to floor corners and other hand-to-reach areas. There is need for a simple, low-cost heavy duty scraper tool which can easily reach otherwise inaccesible areas, and is easily hand manipulated.